As a family, as it should be
by frost019
Summary: "…y en ese preciso momento, Lena se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kara, ella, Lee y Lex, menudo lío", plus Sam # Supercorp
1. Lee

As a family, as it should be:

Summary: "…y en ese preciso momento, Lena se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kara, ella, Lee y Lex, menudo lío" # Supercorp

Descargo de responsabilidad: Evidentemente no poseo ningún derecho sobre el show o sus personajes, todos los derechos a sus creadores. Sólo poseo el de esta pequeña corta historia que tiene sentido en mi cabeza y en el de todo aquel que la comparta.

Pequeña historia corta, seis capítulos, muy mullidos, Supercorp.

Capítulo I: Lee

Kara se levantó adormilada de su rica camita ante el toque incesante en su puerta, era ya pasada las 11:45pm, ella se había dormido hace poco, el trabajo la tenía a full, aun así, se encontraba relajada y muy dormida hasta que un visitante tocó su puerta y al parecer seguía tocando por más que ella dijo que ya iba.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – soltó ella una vez más acercándose a la puerta, ella con pantalón de chandal y una polera suelta.

Tres, cuatro y cinco toques repetitivos en la puerta siguieron, un golpeteo insistente.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, deja de tocar, venga que esta persona es insistente – dijo Kara adormilada mencionando la última parte muy bajito, suavecito y así tal cuál con su pijama abrió la puerta esperando que sea su vecina preguntando por su gato o una mala broma de Alex.

Y pues no, ella se sorprendió y mucho.

\- Hey – le dijo ella a esta maravilla que tenía del otro lado.

Y Woahhh carajo, Kara se quedó helada, ante ella la criatura más hermosa que había visto, alta, atlética, tez clara, un par de hoyuelos fascinantes y muy lindos, un par de ojitos verdes alucinantes, muy bellos, tal cuál ruby, una melena larga ondulada cabello castaño oscuro, y un aire juguetón muy, pero muy lindo, tremendamente adorable en ella.

\- Hola, tienes que esconderme – le susurró ella mirando hacia ambos lados con travesura.

\- ¿Qué carajo? – preguntó Kara – es casi media noche y…

Y esta espectacular criatura pasó corriendo y se metió debajo de su cama arrastrándose muy rápidamente.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? – se preguntó ella mirando entre la puerta y su cama que estaba en el otro cuarto y tenía la puerta abierta.

\- Idioma – dijo la hermosa criatura riéndose mucho y cubriendo con ambas manos su boquita cómo la acción que hace un niño pequeño al oír groserías.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿quién eres? – preguntó yendo hacia ella, que estaba debajo de la cama.

\- Shhh Shhh, silencio o van a encontrarme – le susurró ella escondiéndose más.

Kara miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia ella, incrédula por lo que estaba pasando. Kara cerró la puerta del departamento que da hacia el pasillo, dejando la puerta del dormitorio abierta, tal cual se encontraba, viendo a la hermosa criatura debajo de su cama.

\- Eh ¿quién eres y qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó colocando sus brazos en jarra, tratando de proyectar autoridad, evaluando a la mujer que talvez tendría su edad escondida debajo de su cama.

Y ella sólo oyó una risa melodiosa del otro lado. Una que le hizo imposible el enojarse con la receptora, uno que hizo arrullarla en su mente, era un ruidito bellísimo.

\- Ufff – bufó Kara y viendo que ella no respondía, intentó otro método.

Ella se sentó junto a la cama, en su alfombra esperando a que la otra chica en el cuarto respondiese.

\- Si te sientas ahí, me van a encontrar muy rápido – susurró ella

Y Kara pensando que talvez la chica estaba bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia o que alguien le había drogado, lo cuál era aún peor de todo, decidió que aún sin conocerla, debía cuidarla, observando que ella no parecía ebria, no tenía tufo a nada, pero talvez si había consumido algo con o sin su permiso y eso nuevamente, era muy grave, de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó muy tranquila para no asustarle

\- Lee – le respondió ella muy suave, susurrando

\- ¿Lee es diminutivo de algo? – le preguntó

\- De Lena Kieran Luthor – respondió ella orgullosa y Kara pensó en la familia Luthor - ¿acaso Lena pertenecía a esa infame familia? – se preguntó, siendo "infame" el título que la mayoría le asignaba, ella no juzgaba.

\- Lena es un nombre muy bonito, yo me llamo Kara – le dijo y Lena asintió.

\- Escóndete Kara o van a encontrarte – le pidió ella y Kara al ver que esta criatura era demasiado pura para este mundo, le siguió la corriente, ella no se veía para nada peligrosa.

\- Eres nueva – observó Kara – no te he visto antes por aquí.

\- Llevo un mes, vivo arriba, más cerca al cielo – respondió ella haciendo ademanes con sus manos muy adorablemente observó Kara, todo en ella era muy adorable.

\- ¿En el pent-house? – le preguntó pensando que ese departamento era caro y que si se había mudado ahí debe estar forrada.

\- Sí, el último, así dijo Sam que se llamaba el depa – le contestó ella susurrando para no ser hallada en su escondite.

\- ¿Y quién es Sam? – le preguntó al no reconocerla

\- Mi hermana – le contestó lo obvio rodando sus hermosos ojitos causado cierta sensación en Kara, una muy divertida y ensoñadora al ser ella quién provocó eso en ella.

\- Ah ok – contestó Kara - ¿y qué haces escondiéndote debajo de mi cama? – le preguntó también lo evidente.

\- Ufff – Lena bufó antes de responder – estábamos en el departamento y vino una señora que gritaba mucho, me dio miedo, así que Sam dijo qué porqué no jugábamos a las escondidas y aquí estoy, Shhh, no hagas bulla – le susurró lo último.

Kara la observó un momento todavía pensando que Lena podía estar drogada y tener un mal viaje, eso le hizo pensar en su hermana, y que podía pedirle que averigüe más sobre Lena y su hermana Sam.

\- Bueno Lena – pidió Kara

\- Lee – pidió ella mirándole

\- Lee – dijo Kara con una sonrisa pequeña que se convirtió en grande al ver sonreír a Lena pensando en su mente – carajo, se ve impresionante – se dijo internamente.

\- Lee – continuó Kara – no tienes que tener miedo, nadie te va a hacer daño en esta casa – dijo Kara muy firme, ella seguía pensando que Lena podría estar drogada, pero también barajó otra opción, la de que se podía estar produciendo un escenario violento y ante ello su hermana Sam le había pedido que salga de la casa, más la actitud de Lena era la que no le cerraba, Lena parecía muy infantil y con un aire demasiado travieso y si bien hay personas que lo son y no tienen nada de malo, Lena creía que estaban jugando a las escondidas. Todo en ese escenario le confundía mucho, pero fuera cómo fuera, ella iba a mantener segura a esta hermosa y pura criatura de algún posible daño – ven – le pidió Kara saliendo de debajo de la cama para estrecharle su mano y pedirle que salga de ahí – ven vamos – repitió – estás segura en esta casa.

Y con eso y con una gran sonrisa, Kara selló el trato y la hizo salir del escondite, al menos por cinco segundos hasta que Lena dijo riendo – noooooo, me estoy escondiendo, shhhh – pidiéndole silencio después, riendo y mascullando para ella.

\- Oh bien – repitió Kara parándose y rascándose su cabeza con una mano sin saber qué hacer, indecisa de cómo proceder, pero muy entretenida por toda la situación.

\- Alex no va a creerme – se dijo y con eso Kara se apartó y la dejó debajo de su cama, ella se fue al sofá a sentarse y pensar qué iba a hacer, ya que no podía dormir así, con Lena, perdón con "Lee" debajo de su cama susurrando y riendo para sí misma y si no dormía, no podría estar bien ni rendir en su trabajo en CatCo.

Ella estaba pensando en cómo sacar a la adorable criatura llamada Lee debajo de su cama, talvez por quince minutos sentada en el sofá, cuándo del otro lado de la puerta, del pasadizo escuchó – hey conejito, conejito, conejito te doy tres segundos, uno, dos… - con una voz muy adorable, cómo quién juega con un bebé o un pequeño niño.

… tres – dijo Lee saliendo de debajo de la cama corriendo hacia la puerta – hey Sam ya voy – le dijo asomando su cabeza hacia el pasadizo y antes de salir del departamento se volteó hacia Kara diciendo – muchas gracias por esconderme señorita Kara – le agradeció Lena y Kara observándola se paró y se fue a su encuentro diciendo – me ha gustado mucho el verte por aquí y dime Kara nada más – le dijo y queriendo verla de nuevo añadió – hey si somos vecinas, puedes pasarte por aquí más seguido… - invitándole a su departamento otra vez.

Y antes de que Kara siga o Lena diga algo, con la puerta estando abierta, Sam puso una mano en el cuello de su hermana haciéndole saltar y soltar una risotada melodiosa.

\- Te encontré conejito – le dijo y viendo a Kara, ella se presentó – hola soy Sam, gracias por cuidarla – añadió y a Kara le pareció extraño ya que Lena era de su edad, ella no la estaba cuidando, ella no era una pequeña.

Sam era alta, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones claros, con hoyuelos también, muy bellos igual al de Lena, más su parecido no era tanto cómo el que ella esperaba, talvez eran medias hermanas, pensó.

Pero igualmente por qué diría "gracias por cuidar a Lena" si Lena no era una niña ¿O sí?

Y eso justo le preguntó… ¿Por qué me agradeces, Lena no es una niña? – le dijo

\- Nooooo – dijo Lena – y es Lee, yo tengo cinco – levantando sus deditos de su mano muy emocionada y sonriente

Y bueno, mierda…

Holy Fuck…

Sam sonrió cogiendo del cuello a su hermana entre risas de ella se fueron hacia su casa dejando descolocada a Kara, quién no supo que pensar de esa declaración, más que Lena se estaba metiendo con ella.

Sí talvez era eso.

Lena debió estar bromeando con ella.

\- Vaya que noche – soltó ella y con eso se fue a dormir.

Esa fue la primera vez que interactuó con Lena, pero no sería la última.

…

Al día siguiente Kara y Alex caminaban en la plaza del centro, aprovechando su hora de almuerzo, cada una con una rosquilla en su mano y un jugo de frutas en la otra, conversando sobre lo de ayer.

Kara le había contado todo lo que le pasó ayer con su extraña y muy adorable vecina.

\- Te lo digo en serio Alex, así pasó – narraba Kara ante una incrédula Alex que negaba con su cabeza divertida - esta hermosa y muy bonita criatura entró cómo ventarrón hacia debajo de mi cama.

\- Usualmente así deberían salir de tu cama – le contó Alex divertida chocando hombros con Alex, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Kara, ya que ella estaba muy lejos de eso.

\- Estoy muy ocupada Alex cómo para traer a alguien a casa – decía sonrojada

\- Por eso es muy bueno que Lena haya entrado sola – decía Alex en respuesta riendo junto a Kara ante la mera idea de que una mujer impresionante cómo lo era Lena entrara directo a su dormitorio.

\- Y así pasó – le contó Kara divertida y muy sonrojada

\- Ajam – dijo Alex para que ella continue con su historia

\- Y lo más chocante es que me dijo que tenía cinco años, al igual que cinco años Alex – le contaba muy emocionada y sonriente Kara a su hermana con ademanes de su manito y todo tal cual lo había hecho Lena en su casa.

\- Talvez se estaba metiendo contigo – le dijo su hermana y antes de que Kara siga, Alex añadió – hey mira allá – le indicó haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

Allá, estaba Sam, su nueva vecina dentro de un restaurante comiendo con su hermana Lena.

Ambas reían y contaban anécdotas risueñas, ambas muy guapas, un par de mujeres sorprendentes.

\- Oh vaya – dijo Alex maravillada por la belleza de Sam y Kara igual por la de Lena – woahhh realmente – añadió.

\- Alex, tú tienes novia – le golpeó Kara a su hermana el hombro divertida de ver su reacción.

\- Eh, pero de qué vas Kara – le dijo su hermana y ante una potente diatriba de respuesta ella añadió – siempre es genial ver a una mujer hermosa y apreciar su belleza, es uno de los más grandes y hermosos regalos de la naturaleza, y sí, tengo una novia a la cuál adoro y qué me ama y que amo con locura – acotó rojita cómo tomate.

\- Awww – arrullo Kara – tan azotada – dijo con ruidito y todo. Ambas se miraron y rieron a carcajadas por ello, felices por todo y tanto.

Ellas estuvieron mirándole por unos momentos, los suficientes para no parecer acosadoras y lo suficiente para apreciar la belleza de ambas hermanas.

\- Woahhh – dijeron ambas.

\- Si quieres puedo averiguar algo de ellas – dijo Alex usando su carta del FBI y su trabajo en él.

\- Yo, no sé Alex, supongo que todo estará bien, poco a poco – replicó Kara

\- Ajam – acotó ella y así fue.

Ambas hermanas se separaron, cada cuál con un gran abrazo y un beso respectivo.

Kara se fue a trabajar cómo reportera en CatCo.

Y tanto, y tanto fue su debacle emocional, que al sólo recordar la escena anteriormente vivida con Lena le hizo sonreír, le hizo sentir un calorcito muy agradable en el pecho, le hizo sentir maravillosa.

Y tanto, y tanto fue todo eso que, usando su superpoder de reportera, ella muy decidida investigó "algo pequeñito" se dijo mintiéndose así misma sobre sus vecinas, en especial sobre la muy hermosa criatura llamada "Lee" que se coló debajo de su cama.

Y encontró algo remarcable en muy poco tiempo:

\- Samanta Luthor, 30 años, Vice CEO de LCorp – leyó Kara entre las páginas que veía – 3 idiomas fluidos, múltiples inversiones, joder – decía Kara – que está forrada – observaba que tenía gran poder económico.

\- Lena Kieran Luthor, awww – arrullaba Kara con el recuerdo de su vecina de ayer y con la foto que estaba viendo actualmente – awww – la arrulló nuevamente ya que ella había sido muy adorable para no arrullarla – CEO de LCorp, seis idiomas, un CI increíblemente alto, holy Fuck, que es impresionante – dijo y ahí su incomprensión de lo que ocurrió ayer fue más notorio.

Ya que, si su hermosa criatura que se escurrió debajo de su cama, era demasiado juvenil, tenía un espíritu libre y muy adorable, muy hermoso, cómo para dar la imagen de alguien muy presionado con una vara en el culo, lo que bien se conoce cómo pressed lemon.

\- No me la imagino con tacones y un uniforme – soltó – pero sí explicaría cómo tiene el pent-house del edificio – dijo observando ella que vivía en el piso 7, Alex en el 8 y Lena en el 10 – hasta su nombre es bonito – recordó sonrojada y feliz por la imagen que tenía ella de ayer.

Ella en su descanso en la tarde le dijo lo que había averiguado a su hermana, lo cual le pareció gracioso a ambas, ya que Alex también había investigado y averiguado algo parecido acerca de ellas.

Y así, ambas sonrientes siguieron en lo suyo, en su trabajo.

…

Su día pasó, su día siguió, los días entre ambas llegaron a una semana antes de poder volver a verse.

Ocurrió así un martes por la mañana, Snapper, el muy cabrón, aunque no esta vez, le encargó hacer un reportaje sobre LCorp y todo lo que averiguara.

Kara muy feliz, no tuvieron que decirle dos veces, para salir corriendo de su cubículo para entrevistarlas, causado risas en sus compañeros y por primera vez admiración en Snapper que no sabiendo el trasfondo de todo admiró la pasión de Kara por su reportaje.

\- Sí así trabajaran ustedes vagos, todo iría a mejor – dijo él orgulloso porque Kara se iba rápido casi flotando en el aire para hacer su trabajo.

\- Si del otro lado me esperara una "belleza" así, ya no me verían para nada – acotó Winn sin malicia y encantado, ya que sabía todo el asunto, contado todo por su mejor amiga Kara.

…

Nota:

\- Hola, presento esta historia con mucho respeto otra vez, al tocar un tema así, siempre con respeto.

\- Bienvenidos… esta historia tendrá seis capítulos, muchas gracias


	2. Lena y Lex

Capítulo II: Lena y Lex

Advertencia: violencia física, la canción mencionada aquí es del gran Bob Dylan – "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue" y sólo de él.

…

Kara fue a entrevistar a su vecina, muy sonrojada y feliz por poder hacerlo, Lena Kieran Luthor.

Ella vio desde afuera el imponente edificio LCorp – vaya, qué es impresionante – susurró ella ingresando y viendo que el lujo que presenció afuera, sólo se magnificaba dentro.

\- Vaya que es hermoso – dijo viendo todo y guardando en su memoria cada detalle.

Ella se fue hacia el área que decía informes, dónde había una secretaria, misma que le informó lo que ella necesitaba saber y validó su pase para que fuera hacia los pisos superiores, específicamente hacia el último piso dónde se encontraba la gran oficina del CEO, en este caso de la belleza Lena Kieran Luthor y su adjunta, su hermana, Samanta Luthor.

Ella se presentó con Eve, quién la guió a la oficina, habiendo sólo dos en ese piso, la de Lena y la de su hermana.

Eve abrió la gran puerta de la oficina dejándola pasar y Kara muy agradecida se lo hizo saber.

Peor cuando Eve se fue, y ella por breves segundos pudo presenciar en silencio a Lena, y vaya que lo agradeció demasiado en su mente. Lena era impresionante, una mujer muy bella por dónde la mire.

Ella se encontraba mirando a su computadora tipeando furiosamente, Kara pensó que debía estar ocupada, por lo mismo tardó en hacer notar su presencia, eso y que ella estaba distraída con la belleza de Lena.

\- Hola, soy Kara Danvers – se presentó yendo hacia ella dándole la mano para saludarle

\- Hola – le saludó ella con una gran sonrisa, haciéndole sonreír a Kara de sobre manera, pensando que – sí, en definitiva, Lena era una mujer impresionante.

\- Hola – repitió Lena – soy Lena Kieran Luthor – se presentó otra vez ella.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, de ayer – respondió Kara

\- Sí, de ayer – volvió a decir Lena muy sonrojada y sonriente

\- Y a propósito de eso, ¿Qué fue? – le preguntó Kara sentándose frene a ella a petición de Lena quién negó con su cabecita sonriendo en un gesto tan adorable que hizo sonreír mucho a Kara, adorando la visión de la misma.

\- Oh bueno – replicó Kara, ambas se miraron y después de unos segundos ambas empezaron a reír en abundancia, encantada la una con la otra.

Ambas mirándose, ambas sonrientes y felices de simplemente permitirse apreciar a la otra.

\- Soy Kara Danvers – repitió y Lena asintió – y tengo el gran gusto de hacerte una entrevista – añadió.

\- Oh, el gusto y honor es mío – le contestó con un guiño coqueto.

\- Sí, bueno – respondió Kara encantada y sonrojada al igual que Lena - ¿estás ocupada? – le preguntó en referencia que le había visto tipear en la computadora.

\- No, no realmente, estoy jugando con mi hermana una partida en línea – le mostró girando la computadora y enseñándosela añadiendo una gran risotada adorable y melodiosa – ya sabes, hago muchos contratos, proyectos, reuniones, y a veces es muy difícil concentrarme, por lo que estoy ocupada mucho tiempo, así que cuando puedo, me relajo – acotó mostrándole la pantalla de la computadora acompañando sus palabras con ademanes.

\- Eso es muy sabio – añadió Kara y Lena asintió encantada.

\- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo hoy Kara? – le preguntó Lena levantando una ceja interrogante.

\- Mierda, qué sexy - pensó Kara al verla

\- Bueno, tengo todo el día para entrevistarte a ti, a Sam, hacer un gran programa de LCorp y todo lo relacionado – le dijo y Lena asintió muy entretenida.

\- Eso es genial Kara Danvers, hoy te daré la mejor entrevista que puedas recordar – le contestó encantada de todo.

Primera parte: la visión de un Luthor – dijo Lena – venga Kara – y con eso le pidió que se levante y vaya con ella al balcón de su oficina.

Kara la acompañó encantada…

Y fue junto a Lena a mirar la ciudad, a maravillarse con la vista de ella viendo la ciudad entera, su rostro, su pasividad, la belleza en cada detalle, y mierda que el misticismo está en los detalles al igual que el Diablo está en los detalles, después recordó Kara.

Ellas tomaron una copa y vieron el pasar del día, así.

Después Lena la invitó a pasar una revista a todos los programas que actualmente estaba ejecutando, los proyectos que estaba financiando, el hospital Luthor entre ellos.

El programa de los niños, la colaboración que estaba haciendo para el hospital infantil y el hospital Luthor.

Toda una belleza.

Kara pasó todo el día con ella y parte de unas horas con Sam, ella encontró a Lena una persona fascinante.

Lena Kieran Luthor, 29 años, al igual que ella, PHD, científica, seis grados distintos, seis idiomas distintos, una persona muy inteligente, tan inteligente cómo filántropa, con el alma más bonita que pudo hallar, una de las más bonitas, determinó Kara.

Ella era una hermosa mujer, y su hermosura sólo traspasaba su interior, definitivamente Lena tenía una de las almas más bonitas y bondadosas en el mundo.

Lo bonito y bondadoso de ella se extendía a su hermana, muy similar a ella, ambas cómplices, y lo que era bonito en ella, acababa en Sam y ella, ya que su madre era todo un lío, menudo lío, déspota, desquiciada, desgraciada, que disfrutaba de hacer infelices a los demás. Muy poderosa al igual que ella, pero en el otro espectro de la palabra.

Ella ese día, pasó todo el día con Lena y parte del día con Sam.

Un día perfecto.

Ambas congeniaron y muy rápido, muy bonito.

\- Me ha encantado pasar el día contigo – le dijo Lena al final del mismo dándole su mano, misma que Kara estrechó en la suya.

\- A mí también – le contestó ella sonriente.

Y así ambas intercambiaron contacto para poder estar presente en la vida de la otra cuando no se vean.

Decir que Kara estaba encantada era sobrevalorado, decir que Lena estaba ya muy enamorada, sería decir lo cierto, y eso después de sólo haberla visto e interactuado con ella por dos días seguidos.

…

Hasta que llegó Lex, y ahí todo fue cómo un viaje intenso en la montaña rusa.

…

Ocurrió a los dos días de la entrevista.

Lena había invitado a Kara a cenar en un restaurante muy bonito en la noche, cerca al centro.

\- Ven por favor – le dijo Lena cogiéndola de la mano y ayudándole a entrar en el modesto lugar de pizza dónde se encontraban

Un lugar al fondo de una calle, algo escondido, un horno de pizza empotrado en la pared, un par de mesas, cuatro o cinco nada más, un lugar modesto y pequeño, pero de calidad insuperable.

\- Woahhh estoy en shock – había dicho Kara – billonaria y no sabía que tenías estos lujos – le dijo sonriente y con sonrisa cómplice a la de ella.

\- Yeahhh – asintió Lena con una pequeña sonrisa – la descubrí en la universidad, hacen las mejores pizzas del mundo, te va a encantar – le dijo ella con gran sonrisa.

Y tal cómo lo prometió, la pizza estaba buenísima, muy rica, tanto que le hizo gemir del sabor y a Lena ponerse muy roja y divertida, asintiendo ante la hermosura de Kara.

Ellas comieron en silencio cómplice, disfrutando de su cita.

¿Por qué era una cita, cierto?

\- ¿Es una cita? – le preguntó la adorable Lena ante una Kara que se atragantó con su pizza.

\- Sí, si lo es, sólo si tú quieres – le dijo y ella estuvo muy de acuerdo, asintió frenéticamente causando gran adoración en Kara, tanto así, para arrullarla – awww.

Después de eso, ambas mujeres se miraron y rieron en completa adoración de la otra.

Eso hasta que llegó Lex.

Ellas comieron, rieron, disfrutaron y pasaron su tiempo en completa compañía y complicidad.

Ellas se divirtieron juntas…

Eso hasta que llegó Lex…

…

Ellas terminada la cita y la cena, Lena se dispuso a acompañar a Kara a su departamento…

\- No es nada Woahhh Kara – había dicho Lena - vivo tres pisos arriba tuyo, no pasa nada. – le dijo con una sonrisa leve.

Ellas se encontraban a la salida de la pizzería cuando se fue la luz en toda la ciudad.

\- Oh mierda – soltó Lena entre susurros preocupantes, Kara se dio cuenta de aquello

\- Eh no pasa nada, supongo que es muy común en la ciudad – dijo Kara ante las fuertes respiraciones de Lena, pensado que ella odiaba la oscuridad.

Ellas siguieron caminando lentamente, ambas juntas y en silencio, Kara se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, Lena rogaba que no se diera cuenta.

Ellas caminaron una cuadra sin problemas hasta que se aparecieron dos tipos a robarles.

\- Alto ahí – dijo uno de ellos – dame tu dinero y el celular – pedía incesantemente a gritos.

El otro hacía lo mismo con Lena, pero este miraba a ambas de manera lasciva y eso desquició a Lena, ella no iba a permitir que le pase nada a Kara y así sin aviso se lanzo sobre este tipo que era físicamente más grande que ella, pero ella no se amilanó para nada, a pegarle, a enfrentarle.

Ella lo golpeó con una gran derecha, haciéndolo trastabillar, el otro tipo dejó a Kara para enfocarse en Lena.

\- Y carajo, ella sabía pelear – se dio cuenta Kara para su gran horror.

\- Hey Lena para, para ¡ ayuda ¡ - gritaba Kara, pero nadie se paraba a ayudarla y nada hacía parar a Lena, todo muy oscuro por el apagón masivo.

Ella a golpe limpio empezó a pelear con estos dos sujetos y sorprendentemente Kara juzgó no le iba mal, Lena parecía tener mayor fuerza de la que tenía antes y mucha ira y enojo también.

\- Lena, para, para ¡ - gritaba Kara tratando de sujetarla para que se detenga, pero Lena estaba en una misión y ella no se detenía, talvez por lo mismo que no se llamaba Lena, ya que era Lex en toda su gloria.

Lex y su ánimo de ver el mundo arder, violento, impulsivo, con todas las ganas.

Lex cogió a un tipo del cuello, mientras le daba una patada en el pecho al otro, repetidas patadas, ganchos, cabezazos, mordidas…

\- Ahhhhhhhh perra loca ¡ - gritaba uno de ellos metido en una llave que le hacía Lena a su brazo, o Lex a su brazo.

\- Tom, Tom, vámonos de aquí ¡– gritaba el otro desde el suelo.

Lena no decía nada, ella seguía pegándole una y otra vez muy duro y muy fuerte a ambos.

\- Lena por favor, detente, detente ¡ - le pedía Kara, pero ella no paraba.

Ella seguía golpeándolos sin parar, sin importar que su mano estuviera muy magullada ya para esa hora y que el día de mañana se vaya a inflamar mucho más.

\- Mierda – soltó Kara tratando de pensar qué hacer, ya que no había fuerza humana para detenerla en ese momento.

\- Ahhhhh perra loca, detente – pedía el otro ahora viendo cómo Tom yacía desmayado en el piso – policía, policía ¡ - empezó a gritar el tipo, a llamarlo para que detuviera a Lena.

Insólito, inaudito.

Y si Kara no hubiera estado tan asustada cómo estaba en ese momento, talvez hasta se hubiera reído.

Unos segundos después, todo paró, Lena se detuvo, pero sólo para quitarse su abrigo y seguir, distracción que usó Kara para halar a Lena en lo que en el fondo se escuchaba la sirena de la policía, distracción que usó ese tipo para coger a Tom y echarse a correr juntos, bueno él y a su amigo a arrastrarlo.

Kara cogió a Lena y la arrastró hacia su edificio que estaba tan sólo a cuatro cuadras de su posición.

Ellas corrieron por dos cuadras sumamente largas antes de cansarse, al menos Kara, Lena saltaba y saltaba cómo si nada pasara con mucha energía en ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa primor, estás cansada? – le preguntó de forma muy extraña y hasta un poco borde.

Kara levantó la mirada incrédula por la actitud de Lena – ¿en serio?, ¿en serio, me estás preguntando eso? – le preguntó

\- Gee, ¿por qué actúas así? – le preguntó con ambas manos levantadas.

\- Joder, pero qué coño – le dijo.

Y antes que Kara siguiera y siguiera, Lena subió a Kara a su espalda tipo caballito y así se propuso llevarla a su casa.

\- Mierda, Lena, baja – pedía Kara avergonzada y tratando de zafarse, pero Lena negaba con su cabecita encantada por tener a Kara encima de ella, y a cada persona que pasaba y las veía, Lena le sacaba la lengua divertida y Kara giraba su cabeza cómo pidiendo perdón.

\- Mierda Lena – susurró.

Y así, ambas llegaron a la entrada del edificio.

\- Hola Paul – saludó Lena al portero y él riendo saludó a ambas

\- Joder Lena – se quejaba Kara - qué oso (qué vergüenza) – decía y Lena reía.

Y ambas reconociendo que no había luz por el apagón, Lena acomodó a Kara mejor a sus espaldas y así cómo caballito o capachún cómo se dice en mi país, se dispuso a cargarla por los siete pisos hasta su departamento.

\- Lena te va a doler todo mañana – le dijo en el oído – detente para que pueda caminar – añadió.

\- Lena, vamos paraaaaaaa – añadió a los minutos de pedirle lo anterior.

\- No soy Lena – contestó Lena

\- Si no eres Lena, ¿quién eres? – le preguntó ella incrédula por toda la situación.

\- Lex – le respondió muy tranquila ella subiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Eso asustó a Kara, Lena se estaba comportando de forma errática, primero violentamente y después diciendo que era otra persona, ya en ese punto, Kara estaba más asustada.

Entonces pensó en cómo entender esta locura.

\- Samanta – susurró y así ella desde la espalda de Lena la llamó – mierda Lena, para – pidió otra vez mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras y el celular de Samanta sonaba.

Lena no respondió.

\- Lex para – ordenó Kara

\- No – dijo Lex divertido y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

\- Sam, hola – le saludó Kara por el celu – sé que hay un apagón, sí, ella está segura – respondía por Lena – Sam, te llamo para decirte que tu hermana me está llevando a caballito por las escaleras hasta mi depa, sí vamos ya en el piso tres, y mañana le dolerá todo, no quiere parar y está actuando raro – le dijo en afán de pedirle ayuda.

\- Pásamela – pidió Sam y Kara le puso el celu en la oreja a Lena.

\- Lex para ahora ¡ - le ordenó a su hermana

\- Nooooo, no puedo, ella está en peligro, debo dejarla en su depa – contestó Lena

\- Lex ahora ¡ - ordenaba Sam

\- No – negaba Lena o Lex ya en ese punto aprovechando que su hermana estaba lejos de ella.

\- ¿Sam qué coño está pasando? – preguntó Kara que no entendía nada de nada

\- Te lo explicaré en veinte, estoy yendo a tu departamento – le dijo y después cortó el teléfono.

Kara incapaz de detener a Lena se dejó estar y ser llevada por Lena hacia su departamento.

Lena en esos siete pisos a cuestas no se desánimo ni aminoró la marcha, un objetivo en su mente, tener a raya a Lex y dejar en su departamento muy segura a Kara.

Y así se puso a cantar una canción a medida que subía cada piso hasta su objetivo

_… All your seasick sailors, they are rowing home (Todos tús marineros mareados, estan Remando A Casa)__  
All your reindeer armies, are all going home (Tú ejército de manos vacias, se marchan todos a casa)  
The lover who just walked out your door (El amante que solía de salir por tú puerta)  
Has taken all his blankets from the floor (Ha recogido sus mantas del suelo,)  
The carpet, too, is moving under you (Hasta la alfombra tambien se mueve de tús pies)  
And it's all over now, Baby Blue (Y ya todo se acabó, chica deprimida.)…_

Una canción que Kara reconoció cómo: Bob Dylan – "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue"

\- Lena bájame – pedía Kara cerca al sexto piso

Lena no contestaba.

\- Lex bájame – pidió

\- No – le contestó Lex

\- Mierda - añadió Kara sin saber qué coño estaba pasado pero muy segura que sea lo que sea si tenía que ver con esta hermosa criatura, Kara iba a seguir a bordo de lo que sea, ella no se estaba separando de Lena, pase lo que pase.

Samanta en camino.


	3. El beso

Capítulo III: El beso

Lena llevó a Kara a caballito hacia su departamento, y ya llegando al séptimo piso, ella se agachó cogiéndose las rodillas, con Kara encima de ella – mierda, que es placentero tenerte sobre mí – susurró Lex.

\- ¿Encantada, placentero, por qué? – preguntó sobre ella acomodándose y disfrutando de estar encima de Lena por más que ella se haga llamar Lex.

Su aroma, el raz a raz con su piel, su cercanía, de todo un poco, Kara también estaba encantada, aunque lo negase, los pequeños bellos en su nuca, la delicia, la exquisitez de todo.

\- Porque siento tus tetas sobre mi espalda – dijo mientras se reía con una risa encantada

\- Lenaaaaaaaa ¡ - gritó indignada o al menos eso aparentó Kara muy sonrojada, Lena seguía riendo.

\- Lena bájame – pidió y Lena no contestó.

\- Lex bájame ahora - le ordenó Kara acompañando sus palabras con su dedito hacia abajo.

\- Noooooooo falta poco – anunció Lex y con eso cogió sus piernas a la par que se reincorporaba e iba hacia el departamento de Kara – y también siento tus muslos y vaya princesa sí que son impresionantes – dijo riendo y Kara se sonrojó mucho, más de lo que ya estaba permitiéndose reír por todo, muy feliz.

Lena la llevó hacia la puerta y se agachó nuevamente con ambas piernas rectas haciendo una figura de L, para que Kara abra con su llave la puerta. Y ambas puedan entrar.

Lena dejó a Kara en la puerta para que entre, quedándose afuera.

\- Oh, al menos, aunque sea un poco borde, tiene ética y buenos modales – dijo abiertamente, Lex asintió desde fuera – puedes pasar – le dijo y Lex lo hizo.

Diez minutos después llegó la luz y Samanta con ella.

Lex dio un par de saltitos divertida por lo que venía poniéndose en posición de combate para enfrentar a su hermana, todo en plena chacota y en broma.

\- Hola Sam – le saludó Kara y antes de decir algo más, Lex saltó a Sam y ambas empezaron a intentar hacerse llaves para someter al otro.

\- Pero qué mierda – dijo Kara observando incrédula todo esto – ya paren por favor- le pidió a ambas.

En un par de movimientos Sam sometió a Lex con una llave al cuello - ríndete Lex, ahora estoy a cargo – le ordenó y Lex debatió un poco para al final darse por entendida, dando pequeños golpes con su mano en el hombro de su hermana para que ceda, pero Sam al conocerla más, convirtió su llave al cuello a otra llave de sumisión trayendo a Lex contra el piso, sentándose ella encima de su hermanita.

\- Joder Sam, ya me había rendido – le dijo borde desde el suelo

\- No lo habías hecho corazón, te conozco, soy tu hermana - replicó sabiamente.

Kara seguía mirando todo muy sorprendida. Sam colocó boca abajo a su hermana por un espacio de media hora, ignorando a Kara que pedía que ambas parasen, hasta que por fin su hermana se rindió o al menos su parte de Lex.

Y por más que Kara trataba de interceder con Sam, ella no se apartó.

Por fin Lex se rindió y su hermana en el piso exhaló fuertemente, es ahí dónde Sam preguntó - ¿Lena?

\- ¿Sí Samy? – preguntó su hermana desde abajo

Es ahí que Sam se paró estirando sus manos hacia su hermana para levantarla del piso - ¿Estás cansada cariño? – le preguntó y Lena asintió adormilada dando un gran bostezo demasiado adorable, el mismo que fue arrullado por Kara.

\- Puedes ponerla a dormir en mi cuarto – dijo Kara viendo agotada a Lena y apunto de dormirse parada, en la misma posición en la que estaba.

Y Samanta viendo que no podía salirse de esa situación sin una buena explicación y sin arrastrar a su hermana a su departamento, decidió que sí, que sería hora y buena idea que Lena se quedara a dormir ahí, aprovechando la obvia incipiente relación entre ambas.

Sam asintió en acuerdo.

Y con la ayuda de Kara, cargaron a Lena y la pusieron a dormir en la cama de Kara.

\- ¿Una explicación? – preguntó Kara y Samanta asintió pidiendo sólo un poco de café a cambio, Kara estuvo de acuerdo.

…

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, ambas agotadas por la misma hora, ya pasada las 10:00pm

\- ¿Quieres que te explique yo o prefieres que te lo diga Lena? – le preguntó lo obvio ya que, si Kara iba a estar en la vida de su hermana, era muy obvio que tenía que saber lo que pasa por su mente y/o con ella.

\- Me gustaría escucharlo de ella sí – dijo y Samanta asintió – más al ver que está agotada y adormilada, me gustaría saberlo de todos modos – acotó.

\- ¿Te alejarías de Lena por esto? – le preguntó seria y preocupada por su respuesta antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

\- No, jamás – dijo Kara muy segura y Samanta lo vio en sus ojos, ella no estaba mintiendo.

\- Bueno Kara, aunque sea nuestra historia, más fuerte le ha pegado a Lena, por lo que te pido que tengas paciencia y que ella te lo explique – le pidió reflexionándolo mejor – y no tengas miedo, por favor, que no es de temer.

\- Es lo justo – dijo Kara, aunque hizo un gesto que divirtió a Samanta ya que no le gustaba esperar – y no tengo miedo de ella o de Lex – dijo mirándole a ver la reacción que ponía Samanta - y me ha encantado la Lena de nuestra primera interacción – añadió con una gran sonrisa recreando aquella adorable imagen.

Cara de poquer, esa fue la reacción de Samanta, ella no le iba a dar ninguna respuesta a cualquier pregunta, así que Kara ya no preguntó más.

\- Las hermanas definitivamente deberían apostar en Las Vegas – se dijo internamente.

\- Te dejo descansar entonces – le pidió con eso permiso para retirarse y Kara asintiendo y con unas palabras más se despidió de ella.

Ella esa noche no pudo dormir, demasiados pensamientos e ideas visitaban su mente esa noche, demasiadas para ser saludables.

En su cuarto, Lena durmiendo agotada y muy cómoda.

\- Awww – ella la arrulló, Lena dormida era demasiado adorable cómo para no arrullarla.

Kara decidió después de eso dormirse un poco, un par de horas, sólo para estar despierta y poder tener una conversación con Lena un pelín más coherente de lo que esperaba o por lo menos tener algunas respuestas.

…

En un par de horas, llegó la mañana, Kara con lo ansiosa que estaba no pudo preparar nada, así que pidió delibery, un desayuno con tortitas, jugo recién exprimido, una ensalada de frutas y unos dulces con manjar blanco, de todo un poco y de todo, todo lo bueno.

…

\- Eh buenos días – dijo Kara sentada desde el sofá tomando su café mirando a Lena quién trataba de escabullirse silenciosamente sin que Kara se diera cuenta, tan sutil cómo un elefante en una cristalería – awww – la arrulló Kara al ver que Lena caminaba en puntitas y con zapatos en mano para no hacer ruido – si te tratas de escapar y todo – dijo divertida ante una Lena muy rojita cómo tomate.

\- Yo, lo siento – dijo Lena mirándole y Kara sintiendo que talvez Lena estaba con demasiados sentimientos encima se paró y se acercó a ella abrazándole, con un abrazo de oso, sobando con una mano por su espalda de arriba hacia abajo para tranquilizarle.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – le pidió mirándole pegando ambas frentes suyas para lograr tranquilizarse, relajarse ambas – quería desayunar y hablar contigo, pero si no te sientes bien, todo está bien ¿entiendes? – preguntó deseando con todas las ganas que Lena diga que "sí, vamos a hablar" pero si ella no se sentía cómoda, imposible. Kara estaba dispuesta a seguir el ritmo que Lena fijara.

\- Es un viernes por la mañana – dijo Lena - ¿acaso no tienes un horario? – preguntó ella muy listilla haciendo que Kar muy risueña asienta.

\- Sí lo tengo – respondió finalmente Kara y tomándole las manos a Lena añadió – no soy entrometida Lena – le dijo y ella bajó la mirada – eh, mírame, mírame cariño – cosa que hizo a Lena mirarla – sólo quiero que sepas que todo está bien, mientras estás bien, sólo quiero que te sientas bien, nada más. Y hablaremos cuando estés lista, sólo si quieres decírmelo – y Lena asintió, claro que quería, pero no quería asustar a Kara y que ella se aleje de ella al creerle rara o algo así.

\- Te vas a alejar – le susurró suavemente aún con las manos tomadas con Kara, jugando su frente con la de Kara

\- Nada de lo que hagas me hará alejarme de ti – le soltó Kara decidida

\- No lo sabes – el respondió Lena también decidida.

Y mierda, claro que no lo sabía, llevaban menos de una semana de conocerse, más Kara en esta poca semana había adorado todo sobre Lena, y coño, todos tienen cargas emocionales encimas, todos, el que lo niegue es un pendejo, todos los tienen, unos una mochila más pesada que el otro, pero en fin cada quién siempre tendrá algo encima.

Kara cerró sus ojitos y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Lena al verla así tan adorable, tan bella.

\- En muchas cosas - respondió Kara mirándole – en muchas cosas, una de ellas es que, hummm – musitó pensativa - ¿se me permite preguntar algunas cosas? – le preguntó.

\- Aún no estoy lista para decir algunas – le respondió

\- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo asintiendo – pero quiero preguntarte alguna de ellas y si puedes, respondes ¿va? – le preguntó y Lena creyendo que era buena idea, asintió aún cogida de la mano de su Kara.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de todas nuestras interacciones? – le preguntó

\- Sí, de todas – respondió muy rojita cómo tomate, o más bien rocoto, muy sonriente ella cómo quién sabe una travesura y no la quiere decir.

\- ¿Te duele el cuerpo de ayer? – le preguntó curiosa levantando ambas cejas en complicidad con Lena, cosa que la hizo reír adorablemente y pegar su frente con al de Kara en un gesto muy íntimo y adorable.

\- No, nada – le dijo sorprendiendo a Kara de sobremanera quién dijo – Ok – asintiendo preguntándose ella internamente acerca de qué coño ha pasado y sigue pasando.

\- Bueno, eso es bueno – añadió ella - ¿y puedo darte un beso? – le preguntó susurrando mu y cerquitas ambas.

Cosa que hizo suspirar a Lena quién asintió frenéticamente en respuesta, haciendo soltar risotadas de pura alegría a Kara.

\- Pues ven a por ello – le susurró y Lena deseándolo con todo el corazón y alma lo hizo.

Ella cogió las manitos de Kara y les dio un beso haciendo sonreír a ambas. Después las soltó y con ambas manos cogió delicadamente la carita de su Kara, cómo quien acaricia un muy preciado y valiosos bien, ella la acarició delicadamente y con la misma delicadeza primero le dio un beso esquimal, ese que se da con ambas narices jugando y rozándolas, derritiendo de amor a Kara y causado que la arrulle por tanta adoración.

Segundos después ella acarició los labios de su Kara con los suyos – mierda – susurró después del primer beso corto explorativo.

\- Mierda, seriamente – susurró Kara al sentir todo y tanto con tan sólo un roce, toda una explosión a sus sentidos.

Lena besó a Kara delicadamente, besó cada labio, mordió y haló delicadamente cada uno de ellos causado suspiros y gemidos en ambas.

Lena pidió permiso con su lengua a la deliciosa boquita de Kara, cosa que ella hizo, entonces ambas lenguas fueron participes de un delicioso baile, provocando suspiros y mucho, mucho más en ambas, un calorcito muy deseado en su pecho, el roce de un cuerpo con el otro, buscando ser sólo uno sumergidas ambas en un beso apasionado, gemidos por doquier, suspiros por doquier… "te quieros" susurrados, no hablados.

Un beso, dos besos, tres besos cortitos que luego se convirtieron en muchos de ellos, y en un gran beso apasionado alucinante.

Sólo separándose para poder respirar adecuadamente.

Ohhh, la intensa necesidad de poder respirar, joderrrr.

Y así terminó ese, esos deliciosos besos, en una al raz de la otra, ambas con ambas frentes presionadas y con las manos tomadas, ambas cómplices de la intimidad creada por ellas.

\- Mierda Kar – susurró Lena encantada mordiéndose los labios de tanto placer

Y Kara iba a responder, claro que lo iba a hacer, si no fuera por Alex y por Samanta con su muy mal timing.

\- Eso, joder te estabas tardando – decía entre vivas Alex jodiendo en broma y con mucho amor a su hermana

\- Eso mi Lee – le dijo adorada y encantada por su hermanita que estaba tan roja cómo tomate y aún más cuando Lena se escondió en el cuello de Kara para escapar de toda la atención.

\- Awww – la arrullaron ambas hermanas Danvers, Lena era tan adorable, joder.

Y justo, justo, antes que las hermanas Danvers se dieran cuenta, Sam lo hizo y cogiendo a su hermana del cuello de Kara la cogió en un abrazo fuerte diciendo – vámonos conejito, vámonos a comer y a jugar - causando una fuerte reacción en Lena quien ni Alex, ni Kara vio su rostro, pero Sam sí.

\- La llevas tú – dijo Lena tocándole el hombro a Sam y echándose a reír y a correr hacia su piso con Sam atrás.

Ambas hermanas Danvers siendo partícipes y a la vez no, de todo.

\- Mierda, qué ese fue un gran beso – soltó Alex dejándolo pasar y Kara en el calor del momento también, divertida y muy feliz.

\- Nuestro primer beso – añadió toda rojita

\- Awww – la arrulló su hermana, entrando ambas chicas al departamento a comer el desayuno y de ahí cada cual a su trabajo – pues bien hecho – le felicitó – te estabas tardando eh – también al tuvo al ras.

Kara le informó todo lo ocurrido a Alex, camino a su trabajo.

\- Mierda – fue lo que soltó ella después de enterarse.

\- Sí – fue lo único que dijo y después de un buen rato añadió – estoy muy feliz Alex, pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntas – añadió – y por favor, por favor – le pidió – no la investigues, quiero enterarme por ella de lo que sea – le dijo y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Bien, le daré el beneficio de la duda, un mes Kara – fijó Alex cómo plazo, ella sabía que eso sería suficiente, ella era muy sobre protectora de su hermana después de todo.

\- Y a Maguie también eh – le pidió Kara

\- Carajo – soltó Alex, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, pero sí le iba a pedir a Maguie, pero ahora Kara pidiéndoselo, eso ya no era una opción – ok – acotó al final a regañadientes y haciendo un acuerdo con su hermana se fue a su trabajo.

Kara al suyo.

Y ya en CatCo cuando ella estaba editando su entrevista con Lena, se permitió fantasear con ella y todas las veces que había interactuado con ella.

Si bien Lena tenía su misma edad, ella por ratos parecía tener más y a veces mucho menos, Kara no sabía cómo explicarlo, sólo que cada faceta de Lena le encantaba.

La primera vez que la vio, Lena tenía la actitud de una niña, era juguetona y traviesa, muy divertida con cada acción.

\- ¿Cómo carajos puede hacer eso? – preguntó no enojada, ni borde, sino maravillada. Ella se había asustado mucho sobre si algo le pasaba o alguien le había drogado para aprovecharse de ella, eso era impensable, y esa misma duda fue la que la orilló a protegerla y a cuidarla, llegando así a saber que era su vecina que vivía en el pent-house.

Después ella la volvió a ver en su entrevista, dónde Lena se mostró tal cuál su edad, inteligente, asertiva, muy curiosa por todo, una genia de las comunicaciones, y una filántropa con todo el corazón y alma, más bondadosa que cualquier otra que Kara pudo haber conocido.

Su cita, joder, su cita, Kara estaba impactada, su cita fue todo lo que ella deseó siempre, Lena fue impresionante, muy cariñosa, totalmente adorable.

¿Y Kara?

Kara impactada por tener a esta mujer conocedora de todo el mundo, admirarla a ella cómo si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo, eso fue simplemente, eso, la dejó sin palabras.

Y luego "Lex", ella no sabía porque se hizo llamar Lex, pero cuando ella pensaba en eso, ahora, hasta podía admirar su facilidad para pelear, su conocedora de técnicas – mierda, que estaba muy caliente – admitió ella. Y el hecho de que le haya subido los siete pisos sin tomar descansos, sin que esté adolorida, la cercanía que ella había tenido – carajo – Kara de pronto se encontró muy sonrojada e imaginando escenarios que antes no, al imaginar lo fuerte que ella había estado, su condición física – joder – dijo después de suspirar mucho.

¿Y el beso?

\- Joder – ahora sí, ella estaba muy roja, y no podía emitir palabras de lo bueno que había sido ese beso – joder – repitió muy rojita.


	4. Todas ellas

Capítulo IV: Todas ellas

Pasó una semana de aquel asombroso beso y de muchos más, a partir de eso, muchos más besos y también besitos cortos, robados y aprobados, todos gloriosos.

Kara estaba en CatCo redactando un artículo cuándo de un número desconocido entró una llamada.

\- Kara Danvers al habla – saludó ella tranquilamente pensando que era a por una noticia, ella dónde iba dejaba su número para que le puedan devolver la llamada ante una posible noticia.

\- Señorita Danvers buenas tardes – le saludó del otro lado una voz masculina.

\- Hola – añadió ella despreocupada

\- Le habla el doctor Castillo del Hospital Luthor – eso preocupó a Kara de sobremanera, pensando activamente que no podía ser Alex, ella nunca llamaba de ese hospital aparte de que le hubiera llamado directamente ella al celu, la otra opción era Lena, eso le preocupó muchísimo – se le llama a usted por petición de la señorita Luthor – acotó él

\- ¿Qué, qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella preocupada

\- Todo está bajo control – le respondió el doctor – la señorita Luthor a tenido un accidente, pero ya está bajo control y por ello la estoy llamando, usted es el último número al que ella ha marcado y su hermana se encuentra temporalmente de viaje…

\- Sí, sí, ya voy… - dijo ella interrumpiéndole y colgando la llamada corriendo de su cubículo ante la intensa mirada de Snapper que creyendo que Kara salía a cubrir una noticia dijo orgulloso – ven, todos vagos, deben trabajar más – ante la inmediata rodadura de ojos de casi todos.

Kara condujo y se pasó varias luces rojas en el camino, llamando a su hermana en el camino por la emergencia - Alex ayuda – dijo ella presurosa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Kara? – le preguntó con urgencia al oír su tono de voz.

\- Lena hospital – le dijo asustada

\- ¿Estás conduciendo? – le preguntó al oír el sonido de motor de fondo – Sí – respondió Kara

\- Ok, cuelga entonces – le pidió ella – te doy el encuentro – añadió sin querer que su hermana use el celular y conduzca a la vez, si así fuera, sólo la tragedia ocurriría a partir de ahí.

…

Kara llegó al Hospital Luthor, mismo dónde supuso se trataba Lena, ella llegó presurosa al área de la recepción preguntando por Lena.

\- ¿Es su novia? – preguntó la enfermera

\- Sí lo soy, Kara Danvers – dijo ella, ya que, si no lo hacía, o si no era familiar, no le iban a dar información o dejarle pasar, eso en casi todos los hospitales es así, sólo si eres familiar o eres la pareja se te da información y a veces acceso.

\- Muy bien, pase por aquí, por favor, acompáñeme – pidió ella, llevándola hacia un cuarto separado dónde debería encontrarse ella con el doctor.

\- Eh, espera, espera – decía Alex corriendo hacia ella casi sin aliento, llegando a por su hermana y por Lena que, aunque habían compartido casi medio mes, ya le caía muy bien.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó la recepcionista mirándole a ambas

\- Sí, es mi hermana – dijo Kara explicándosele – es gran amiga de Lena

\- ¿Confidencialidad absoluta? – preguntó ella al Lena Luthor ser su mejor cliente, VIP

\- Nada menos – acotó Alex y para convencer a la recepcionista y enfermera a cargo presentó su placa – FBI – añadió convenciendo a la enfermera quién las guio a la oficina de doctor.

\- Esperen un momento por favor, ya le comunico – les dijo educadamente

\- Por su puesto – habló Alex ya que Kara tenía mucho estrés encima para preocuparse por las normas.

Y una vez que ella se fue, ambas hermanas se dieron un sincero e intimo abrazo.

\- Mierda Alex, me he asustado de muerte – le dijo Kara preocupada

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya verás – le contestó ella dándole un beso muy sentido a su cien y entrelazando sus manos para así darse fuerzas mutuamente, esperaron al doctor quién sólo tardó unos minutos al tratarse de Lena Kieran Luthor.

\- Damas buenas tardes, el doctor Castillo, mucho gusto – se presentó él estrechando la mano de ambas hermanas Danvers, quién señaló cada una su identidad - Kara, Alex - dijo cada una, estrechando las manos del doctor.

\- Por favor, siéntense – les pidió él a ambas sentándose él en su muy cómodo sillón y detrás del escritorio enorme de por medio, dos sillas más dónde ambas hermanas se sentaron.

\- ¿Lena está bien? – preguntó urgentemente Kara, Alex entrelazó su mano con la de su hermana

\- Está mejor, ella tuvo un accidente, una fractura limpia del brazo derecho…

\- Mierda – la interrumpió Alex, el doctor asintió.

\- Aparentemente sucedió en el laboratorio, algo estalló y salió con gran potencia partiéndole el brazo – dijo él naturalmente cómo quién lee el periódico

\- Joder – Kara hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar tales palabras del doctor. El tan sólo imaginar un objeto de cualquier textura y característica, salir volando hacia ti, partiéndote el brazo, asusta demasiado.

\- Ciertamente – añadió el doctor cómo si escuchara los pensamientos de Kara – no es por eso que le llamé – dijo él causando sorpresa en ambas hermanas – no me malentienda – pidió él levantando ambos brazos – su brazo ha constituido una fractura limpia, se ha operado y ya está bien, tendrá un yeso por tres meses.

\- Ok – asintió Alex cómo preguntando cuál era la urgencia después de esa impactante alerta de su brazo

\- La llamé, señorita Danvers, porque estando Samanta Luthor de viaje, Lena la ha llamado a usted diciéndome que constituía su número de emergencia – el doctor dijo.

\- Sí – asintió Kara y Alex

\- La llamo por su condición mental – acotó él sorprendiendo a ambas, que, si bien sabían que algo le pasaba a Lena, no sabían del todo qué pasaba.

\- La personalidad de "Lee" ah emergido y ya lleva varias horas así, por lo que la llamé a usted, su novia, a fin de poder ayudar a la señorita Luthor – se explicó él notando la sorpresa en el rostro de ambas preguntó - ¿No saben, sobre él? – preguntó cómo evaluando la relación entre ambas y si ella era las que decían, ya que la señorita Luthor y su hermana eran las mejores clientes y las propietarias, por ponerle un nombre y cargo a ambas.

Alex se dio cuenta rápidamente que el doctor dudaba sobre a ambas, ella le explicó, sobre su trabajo en el FBI, mostrándole su placa y mostrándole también una foto que Kara atesoraba más en su celular, una de ambas juntas, de Kara y Lena juntas, mirando amorosamente a la cámara.

El doctor de todas maneras insistió en llamarle a Samanta quién contestó dándole el permiso a ambas para que puedan ayudar a su hermana.

\- Ok, entonces – explicó él – asumo que no saben sobre su estado mental – dijo y ellas negaron con la cabeza. Alex percibiendo que se trataba de algo importante le tomó la mano a su hermana y le dio un apretón fuerte.

El doctor continuó – Lena Kieran Luthor tiene Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo o también llamado Desorden de Personalidad Múltiple, que se caracteriza por la existencia de dos o más identidades en una persona, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente.

En su caso, la existencia y convivencia de tres personalidades hasta el momento – dijo sorprendiéndolas a ambas, quienes de no haberlas presenciado antes e interactuado con ellas, les hubiera sido difícil el creerlas, el doctor continuó – la primera es la de Lee; una niña de cinco años que sale cuándo ella se asusta mucho o tiene miedo, la segunda; la primordial, Lena; una mujer de la edad que tiene y reconoce, la cara de LCorp, una mujer de 29 años, inteligente, creativa, funcional, la tercera; Lex; un hombre astuto, violento, impulsivo, bribón, pero no bravucón, muy protector.

\- Mierda – dijo Alex, Kara estaba muy sorprendida

\- Dijiste hasta ahora – dijo Kara después superado el shock - ¿podría haber más? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Sólo el tiempo nos dirá – determinó él – pero hasta ahora después de tratarla hace ya 10 años, sólo tres se han presentado.

\- ¿Cómo, cómo nació todo esto? – preguntó Alex

\- Eso se lo puede decir Samanta Luthor, mi objetivo aquí es decirles que actualmente Lena está exhibiendo la personalidad de Lee, la niña de cinco años, por tanto, por más que la hemos operado, no puedo darle de alta, si no es bajo la supervisión de Samanta o de su novia – mirándole a Kara que asintió, ella iba a cuidar a esta pequeña y a todas las facetas de Lena que se presentasen, ella no iba a correr, no se iba a asustar y dejarse amedrentar por todo esto, a ella le gustaba mucho Lena y sí así era ella, pues bien, ella iba a amar cada faceta de su Lena.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar, si las personalidades son conscientes de cada una? – preguntó Alex y el doctor asintió.

\- Sí lo son, cuando sale una y Lena recupera la noción del tiempo, en su caso particular, ella recuerda todo, lo que hizo estando en una y la otra, lo que no puede controlar es cuando salen e interactúan cada una, pero sí recuerda todo.

\- Hay, hay algo que no entiendo – titubeó un poco Kara y el doctor asintió para que ella se explique bien – con Lex sus ojos son marrones ¿cómo es posible?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sus ojos cambien de verdes a marrones? – preguntó el doctor y Kara asintió a la par que Alex asimilaba la información mirándole a ambos tal cuál partida de tenis – le diré que es muy común – desestimó él simplemente y ante la mirada incrédula de ambas, él se explicó – le puedo decir esto, ya que en muchas oportunidades he presenciado lo mismo, el cambio de color de ojos de una personalidad a la otra es tan posible cómo el hecho de que tuve una paciente ya mayor qué era ciega por accidente y que al su otra personalidad mostrarse, ella podía ver, claramente cómo ud a mí, y cómo yo a ud – eso impresionó mucho a ambas mujeres – el cerebro humano es una de las más grandes maravillas y misterios de este mundo – explicaba él – al igual que usted seguramente habrá notado que cada personalidad tiene sus peculiaridades, por ejemplo en el caso de Lee, ella tiene mucha energía, no se cansa fácilmente, al igual que su inocencia, desconoce muchos conceptos y normas en esta vida que Lena fácilmente reconoce cómo usted y yo, cómo hechos de este mundo, y en el caso de Lex, él posee mucha energía también, pero no una nerviosa o infantil, sino una muy atlética, muy activa, al igual que él domina a la perfección la defensa personal, es capaz de golpear y mantener ese ritmo por varias horas, hacer mucha actividad física que bien recuperada su personalidad de Lena, el cuerpo no siente el cansancio o las consecuencias del mismo, pero sí lo hace cuando es Lex. ¿Lo ve usted ahora? – le preguntó a Kara que seguía muy impresionada por lo que le estaban diciendo – cada personalidad es consciente de sí misma y de la otra, pero las cosas hechas por uno mismo, el exceso de ejercicio, sólo lo siente cómo consecuencia cada quién, al igual que las tres son conscientes del otro, pero Lena no puede dominar una personalidad de la otra, controlar cuando salen, eso es lo que estamos trabajando ahora, no el desaparecerlas, Lena no quiere eso, sino el hecho de poder controlarlas.

\- Joder – dijo Kara pasando ambas manos por su cabello, eso fue demasiada información de un solo golpe para asimilar todo.

\- Realmente sí – dijo el doctor apiadándose de ambas muchachas que recién se enteraban pero que sí de corazón se preocupaban por Lena y eso era lo único importante para él.

El doctor después de dejarle un tiempo a ambas para que lo asimilen se levantó esperando a que ambas lo sigan, cosa que ambas hicieron después de 10 minutos.

\- Por favor, acompáñenme – les pidió a ambas llevándola a un cuarto privado dónde se encontraba Lena.

Ellas al entrar se sorprendieron que no era una típica dónde había una camilla blanca y artefactos médicos, este más bien parecía un cuarto de juegos, Lena estaba en una esquina, sentada sobre una alfombra muy mullida, recostada en la pared lateral, con el yeso verde en su mano izquierda, y muchos juegos entre sus manos, piezas de dominó, peluches, rompecabezas grandes, etc…

Kara entró primero después de la guía del doctor – hey, hola Lee – le saludó ella con una gran sonrisa, misma que copió Lee encantada, yendo ella a su encuentro.

\- Hola Kara, te extrañé mucho – dijo ella con un muy adorable puchero

\- Awww eres tan adorable ¿sabías? – le preguntó y Lee sonrojada se encogió de hombros adorablemente haciendo sonreír a los tres adultos en el cuarto - ¿Cómo estás corazón? – le preguntó.

\- Yaya – susurró ella mostrándole su yeso verde.

\- Awww lo siento mucho – contestó Kara besando su yeso – lo voy a besar para que se sienta mejor – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, misma que copió Lee - aunque me gusta mucho ese color – señalando al yeso.

\- Sí, a mí también – replicó Lee – es el color de la hierba, me encanta el color verde – observó muy feliz y con esos hoyuelos que Kara amaba.

\- Hey, mi hermana está aquí para verte – le dijo señalándola

\- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó ella amorosamente impresionada por la inocencia de Lee

\- Bien – contestó Lee levantando su mano enyesada – aunque no te conozco – le dijo tranquilamente

\- Ohhh mi error – replicó Kara – ella es Alex, mi hermana – le señaló y Alex se sentó junto a ambas en la alfombra dándole la mano a Lee quién la estrechó con su mano buena.

\- Yo también tengo una hermana, se llama Sam – les dijo muy feliz y ambas asintieron, Sam era chévere.

El doctor al verlas interactuando decidió retirarse, Alex después de media hora juntas decidió darle ese tiempo a Kara para que interactúe con su Lee, mientras ella esperaba en la sala de espera, irónico y redundante, pero así fue.

\- ¿Me lees algo? – le había pedido Lee con un adorable puchero.

\- Todo lo que quieras mi niña – había contestado Kara y ella recostándose en la pared, con Lee en su regazo, le leyó un par de cuentos, hasta que Lee empezó a sentirse adormilada.

\- Estarás bien mi amor – le decía Kara acariciando su cabello lentamente, derretida de amor por esta versión de Lena, jurándose que ella le iba a proteger y a cuidar todo lo que Lena se lo permitiese.

…

Pasada una hora, Alex se había ido a su trabajo después de que Kara la presionara ya que Lena estaba dormida después de todo.

Eso, hasta que se despertó, Kara recostada en la pared, Lena desde su regazo, ambas mirándose, Kara viendo con mucha adoración el despertar de su Lena y a pocos minutos, la realización de Lena de dónde estaban y qué había pasado.

\- Ohhhh – dijo Lena dándose cuenta de que era muy posible que Kara supiese todo y empezándose a reincorporar, antes de que Lena huyera, Kara la cobijó en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo de oso y acomodándose mejor para que Lena quedara atrapada en su regazo y no pueda irse.

\- Shhh Shhh tranquila mi amor, tranquila – le pedía tranquilidad Kara a su Lena quién se escondió en el cuello de su Kara por un largo rato – Shhh tranquila mi amor, no me iré a ningún lado – le decía y repetía ante la negación de Lena con su cabecita – es cierto, no me iré a ningún lado – le volvía a repetir.

Ellas estuvieron así un buen tiempo, Lena sollozando, Kara conteniéndola, de manera muy amorosa sin soltarla – te quiero mucho Lena – y Lena seguía escondida en su cuello – adoro a Lee, la amo con locura – dijo haciendo a Lena asentir, Lee era una adoración, tremendamente adorable y muy bella – y creo que puedo tolerar a Lex – soltó con gracias haciendo sonreír a Lena – sabías que tiene una muy buena condición física, está caliente – le dijo haciendo carcajear a Lena quién respondió – no más caliente que yo.

\- No más caliente que tú – respondió Kara y minutos después, Lena se separó del escondite de su cuello viendo a su Kara, viendo la expresión de su rostro, hallando nada más que calidez y ¿amor?

\- Talvez te ame, idiota, a ti y al trío que eres – se dijo internamente Lena.

Ambas continuaron mirándose un rato amorosamente. Kara limpió la carita de Lena delicadamente con ambas manos, sobre todo sus ojitos que antes habían derramado lágrimas y la seña de las mismas.

\- Te quiero mucho Lena y sea lo que sea, estaremos juntas – propuso Kara – hasta que digas cuando – le dijo con el corazón en la boca, realmente sintiéndolo profundamente.

\- Para siempre – contestó Lena

\- Para siempre entonces – replicó Kara – y sé que talvez debemos hablar mucho – le dijo suavemente, Lena asintió – pero eso podemos hacerlo en la casa – Lena asintió nuevamente, acariciando a Kara con su mano buena – ahora qué tal un beso – pidió con una sonrisa y Lena asintió frenéticamente haciendo reír a ambas.

Su Lena estaba ahí, con todas sus versiones y eso era lo importante.

Kara cogió a su Lena con ambas manos su carita y suavemente, muy suavemente, la besó.

Ella besó a su Lena, entendiendo ambas con un dulce beso, que todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien, siempre que haya comunicación y muchos, pero muchos besos de por medio, todo estaría bien.

…


	5. La conversación

Capítulo V: La conversación 

Kara llevó en taxi a Lena, a su casa, a su departamento, dónde inició todo, dónde ambas se conocieron, Lena en su ropa de hospital, todo blanca, ella no había tenido ánimo de cambiársela, así que así se quedó con ella.

\- Te quiero mucho Lena – le dijo Kara una vez ambas dentro del departamento – y si no estás para la conversación, bien puedo esperar a que quieras, si algún día pasa – le susurró mirándole de cerquita, una parada al frente de la otra, a medio metro entre ellas, menos talvez.

\- No, no – Lena negó con su cabecita - es tiempo de hacerlo, sólo necesito unos minutos sí – le pidió Lena y Kara asintió.

Ella quería ayudarle y amarla, cuidarle y todo lo que pudiera hacer con ella, todo lo que Lena le permitiese, y si necesitaba tiempo Kara también iba a dárselo. Y con eso ella fue a la cocina a hornear un pastel de piña y manzana para ambas, para su hermana, su cuñada, Samanta, todos ellos.

\- Hoy es viernes por la tarde – dijo Kara mirándole a la par que sacaba los ingredientes para hacer el pastel – y los viernes por la noche invito a mi hermana, mi cuñada, a Samanta también le llamé camino a casa, espero que no te importe – le pidió

\- Ohh no no, en realidad te agradezco y mucho – respondió Lena agradeciéndole su consideración para con su hermana y Kara asintió.

\- Bueno, pues eso, las invito a que vengan a jugar, noche de trivia, a relajarnos todos, ¿qué te parece, quieres participar? – le preguntó y Lena asintió feliz de que pueda ocurrir aquello.

Y con un besito corto en los labios, Kara le dio el espacio que Lena necesitaba, ella en el sofá y Kara en la cocina con una canción muy bonita y suavecita de por medio.

Lena sentada en el sofá con un vaso de jugo en una mano, se quedó pensativa un momento, sólo un momento, Kara había reaccionado muy bien la primera vez, no había porque reaccionase mal o se alejara ni bien explicado todo, ella se lo había dicho - ¿entonces por qué estoy enloqueciendo? – se preguntó ella misma.

Kara era un amor, ellas apenas se habían conocido medio mes ya, pero aún así, ella sentía que se conocían de siempre y que podían seguir unidas para siempre, y aunque suene a cliché, pasa, que cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, pues ya está, es una conexión para siempre.

Lena se quedó pensando un poco más sentada en el sofá, y ¿Kara?, ¿qué pensaba Kara?

Kara desde la cocina la veía por ratos, en los otros ratos veía el cuchillo, porque si no se cortaba y ufff eso estaría fatal.

Ella riendo para sí misma ante todo, siguió cocinando, eso era lo único que la mantenía todavía unida y retenida físicamente ahí, para no lanzarse sobre su Lena y besarla, y contenerla hasta el final de sus días.

Es ahí cuándo se dio cuenta que ya estaba enamorada de Lena, muy enamorada.

Ella se permitió sonreír grandemente por eso.

Ya que eso, era una gran y enorme grandiosa noticia.

…

Pasaron talvez unos quince minutos cuándo Lena se paró del sofá, dejó su vaso vacío en la encimera y abrazó a Kara por detrás con ambas manos acariciando su cintura y dándole un besito corto a Kara en la nuca, le susurró – estoy lista – lo que indicaba que estaba lista para hablar.

\- Ok cariño, ¿te parece si pongo esto, primero al horno? – le preguntó y Lena estuvo de acuerdo, ella ayudó y mucho y no sólo a probar la masa que había presupuesto Kara que sería su contribución. Lena sabía cocinar y eso era excitante, es más se lo dijo – eso es muy excitante Lena – causando sonrojo en ella y sonrisas cómplices de ambas.

Ufff…

…

Media hora después, el pastel estaba en el horno, Kara haló a Lena hacia el sofá delicadamente tal cuál pétalo de rosa fascinándose siempre por la dulzura de tacto de Lena y su belleza prístina.

\- Mierda, estoy tan enamorada – se repitió internamente Kara

Y así, amas sonrientes se sentaron en el sofá, muy cerca ambas, Kara entrelazando sus manos con aquella que estaba en el yeso de Lena, acariciando sus deditos.

\- Hummm – carraspeó un poco Lena sonrojada, Kara igual, ninguna sin saber quién iba primero, y Kara sintiéndolo empezó.

\- Empiezo yo – dijo señalándose y Lena asintió añadiendo – gracias – a lo que Kara le mandó un beso volado haciendo sonreír a su Lena.

\- Bueno – continuó Kara – debo decir que, si no estás lista, puedes decírmelo mucho, pero mucho tiempo después – le indicó y Lena asintió más relajada que antes, su Kara era así de impresionante, de hacerle sentir relajada muy rápido sin apenas planearlo – hoy me asusté mucho, cuando recibí una llamada para verte al hospital – Lena asintió para que ella siga – después me dijeron que algo en tu laboratorio había salido volando rompiéndote el brazo, mierda que susto – añadió – y qué imagen más fuerte.

\- Lo sé, yo me asusté mucho también, escuché el crack y supe que estaba yendo al hospital – le dijo volteando sus ojitos en blanco ya que odiaba el hospital.

Kara asintió – y cuándo el doctor me dijo que ya estaba operado y que ibas a estar mejor, me tranquilicé mucho – dijo besando la manito de su Lena – te quiero mucho Lena – dijo entre besitos.

\- ¿Te alegraste de que estuviera mejor? – preguntó ella – mucho – respondió Kara sin duda alguna en su mente.

\- Y ¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo te dijo lo de mi cabeza? – preguntó insegura haciendo un gesto de preocupación que hizo a Kara pararse y besarle su ceño fruncido, para que deje de estar fruncido y después besarle los labios para que sepa que todo estaba bien.

\- Cuando supe eso, no te niego que me preocupé – le dijo y para tranquilizar a su Lena continuó un pelín rápido – me preocupé por no saberlo antes, por no saber lo suficiente para poder ayudarte – mirando a Lena continuó – voy a estudiar y a educarme más, para que no vuelvas a pasar por esto sola y sin Samanta para ayudarte, mi hermana y su novia también lo harán, me lo han prometido – dijo sorprendiendo mucho a Lena – ahora somos familia y estamos todos para apoyarnos – añadió haciendo a Lena soltar una gran exhalación de alivio a la par que sentía demasiada admiración por Kara que antes, más amor por ella que antes.

\- ¿No crees que soy demasiado? – le preguntó preocupada

\- Claro que lo eres, eres demasiado – contestó ella – eres Lena Luthor después de todo – sonrió a lo dicho

\- Hay Kara, creo que eres demasiado también – replicó ella conmovida por la respuesta y el ¿amor? que retribuía Kara en su vida – y así me encantas

\- Tú me encantas – dijo Kara sonriente

Ambas se miraron, Lena con la mano enyesada atrapada y cobijada por el calor de las manos de Kara.

\- Tengo miedo que un día despiertes y veas que tengo mucho equipaje – soltó Lena

\- Todos tienen algo Lena, a todos les pasa algo, no sería lo tuyo, pero todos definitivamente tienen equipaje y no sería justo acabar con lo nuestro con esto que tenemos juntas – dijo Kara señalándose – por no creer que pueda compartirlo contigo.

Lena respiró un poco evaluándolo todo, midiéndolo todo. Kara ciertamente era impresionante, más allá de lo físico y lo hermosa que era, internamente era mucho más hermosa y sabia, justo lo que Lena necesitaba en su vida.

\- ¿Qué harás si aparece Lee? – le preguntó midiendo los escenarios que podrían presentarse al pasar más tiempo juntas.

\- Será mi niña especial, compraré juguetes y cosas interesantes para desafiar su cerebro, tales cómo rompecabezas o un libro de acertijo – le dijo sonriente – cantaremos mucho, lo gravaré para enseñarte después lo hermosa que eres, lo único malo es que no podré llamarte Lee – osea en la relación, cómo apodo de cariño nada más, osea sí, cuando seas Lee.

\- ¿Y si aparece Lex?

\- Veremos en el momento, estoy segura que no va a lastimarme

\- Jamás te lastimará, no te lastimaré, ni dejaré que te lastime – dijo firmemente ella y en definitivo sería así.

Kara se puso contenta, sintiendo un calorcito muy rico en el pecho, porque sabía que Lena no podía controlar la personalidad de Lex y aún así dijo que no dejaría que le haga algo.

\- Siempre saldrá "¿y qué tal sí?" – dijo Kara besado su manito – pero si sale ese "¿qué tal sí?" estando juntas, será alucinante – concluyó ella – también verás que tengo mis cosas, no duermo con medias, soy adicta al trabajo, puedo comer mucho pero mucho posticker – haciendo reír a Lena – y en fin, verás que tengo mucho también encima. Cómo que tengo que pedirte algo para Snapper, para justificar todo el día fuera.

\- No te preocupes te daré primicias – confirmó Lena con una gran sonrisa a su Kara.

Y en ese momento Lena confirmó que Kara era "su para siempre"

\- Sé mi novia – pidió Lena sentándose a horcadas de Kara cogiendo con ambas manos su carita – sé mi novia – repitió y Kara asintió muy feliz de poder serlo.

\- Sí, siempre – le respondió ella emocionada, ya que era lo que más quería en el mundo al igual que su Lena.

Y después de eso, sólo se oyeron risas cómplices, besitos cortos, besos apasionados, "te quieros" susurrados, y mucha, pero mucha adoración de una por la otra.

Tan así fue su bruma, que ambas ignoraron a las tres chicas entrar al departamento, sonreír entre ellas, sacar el pastel del horno y ponerlo en la mesa del centro frente a ellas junto a una insana cantidad de alcohol.

…

Sólo el aroma a pastel caliente, las hicieron separarse, eso y el abrazo desde atrás de Sam a Lena, eso y la repartija de besitos y cosquillas que su hermana le hizo, adorándola cómo siempre, cuidándole como hermana mayor que era ella y hermana menor que era Lena.

Kara se derritió de amor por su novia

Alex se derritió por tanta adorabilidad

Y Maguie observaba todo cuál halcón, pero con mucha gracia, esa sería la primera interacción entre ellas y las hermanas Luthor.

\- Ya, ya, ya, para Samy – decía Lena entre risas

\- Awww – la arrullaba su Kara al ver a su novia muy adorable reír a carcajadas por el ataque de Sam.

Kara las dejó seguir un rato más, al ver tan feliz a su Lena, decidió dejarla, eso hacía sonreír a su corazón, tan cliché cómo suene, ella estaba demasiado enamorada de Lena. Ya pasado los quince minutos le salvó, sólo para esparcir besos ruidosos en su mejilla logrando otro coro de "awwws" de parte de varias en la casa.

\- Bueno, bueno – pidió orden Alex y se sentaron todas, Kara y Lena en el sofá del centro, Alex y Maguie en el sofá del costado izquierdo, y Samanta en el lado derecho, con comida y alcohol de por medio para pasar el rato, relajarse, divertirse.

…

Todas ellas estaban tomando y contándose anécdotas bochornosos y graciosos, Lena tomaba poco, Kara le preguntó "por qué"

\- No sé, supongo que necesito estar en control – dijo ella

Kara negó con su cabecita – relájate cariño – le dijo sonriendo y robándole un beso a su Lena– vamos bebé – dijo causando que Lena se pusiera muy feliz y muy rojita por el apodo de cariño – estamos en familia, puedes ser quién quieres ser, déjate llevar amor, yo te cuidaré - le dijo, causando adoración en ambas y también en la pareja y en Samanta que miraba encantada toda la situación, ella siempre deseando lo mejor para su hermana y que sea muy feliz para siempre y por siempre.

Lena besó a su novia diciendo – es mi novia ahora – causado vítores y vivas de alegría por ambas y un – te estabas tardando hermanita - de Alex para Kara quién le arrojó varias almohadas en respuesta.

Ellas tomaron y rieron con la historia mientras Lena gemía por el gran sabor del rico pastel de Kara.

\- Ohhh así que adoras el pastel de Kara – dijo Maguie con doble sentido haciendo atorarse a las hermanas Danvers con la bebida y oyendo la carcajada de Samanta de fondo y un – iughhh Maguie, es mi hermanaaaaaaa – obviamente de una pelín ebria Alex que siempre estaba dispuesta a proteger a su hermana, de burlarse de ella y de no escuchar intimidades de ella, era su hermana, joder.

…

Ya cerca a la media noche…

Maguie preguntó - ¿Y cómo nació tu trío? – le preguntó Maguie sin malicia a Lena añadiendo – ya sabes, soy poli, puedo quebrar algunos huesos – haciendo carcajear a Lex

A ¿Lex?

Sí a Lex, él siendo sobreprotector, salió a luz.

\- Fue esa perra de Lilian, aunque no le puedes meter un palo en el culo ya que ya lo tiene – soltó él causando sorpresa en todos al inicio, en un par de segundos, luego todos se relajaron

\- ¿Y por qué dejas de tomar Samy? Sigue tomando hermanita – le dijo Lex con cariño a la par que tomaba otro sorbo.

\- No pienso emborracharme más ya que tengo que dominar tu culo borracho – le dijo a su hermana en su obvio intento de tener que controlarla.

\- No creo que sea necesario, está Kara, ella puede dominarla – soltó Alex

\- Nadie me domina, yo mandoooooooo – replicó Lex levantando ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

\- Eh, la cerveza sobre el reposa vasos – pidió Kara

\- Sí, no te preocupes – soltó Lex causado que todos se le queden mirando un segundo para luego partirse de risa.

\- Awww tan azotada – dijo Samy riendo, Maguie hizo el sonido del látigo junto a Alex, después todas rieron.

Lex puso mala cara, Kara le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lex sonrió enormemente mirando a Kara cómo si fuera una maravilla en el mundo.

Cosa que sí era, pero bueno, para Lex.

\- Awww – arrulló Alex

\- Tan dominada en sus tres personalidades – decía Samy partiéndose de risa y doblándose cayendo a la alfombra.

Lex al final rió también, desapareciendo en un par de minutos para que Lena tome el control otra vez. Siendo recibida por los dulces y deliciosos labios de Kara.

\- Me voy a sorprender toda la vida por tu cambio de color de ojos – le dijo Kara a Lena al ver que los ojos marrones de Lex se desvanecían cambiando a verde que era el color de ojos de Lena, antes de besarlos cada uno, uno por uno, con mucho amor.

Lex no volvió a aparecer en esa noche, y Kara estuvo muy contenta por ello, no porque no apareciera, sino porque Lena se sentía muy cómoda entre ellas para no tener la necesidad incesante de protegerse y de que Lex emergiera.

Eso era ganancia, parecía muy poco o nada, pero para ellas, eso era ganancia.

\- Fue por Lilian qué pasó todo – dijo Lena recibiendo cobijo en los brazos de su novia.

\- Ella la encerraba en un closet por varios días seguidos, dependiendo que tan cabreada estaba – continuó Samy bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas cuando pasaba eso? – preguntó Maguie a Samanta no creyendo que no la haya defendido cuándo lo necesitaba, Samanta no era de ese tipo y Maguie lo confirmó después.

\- En el otro closet del primer piso – contestó Samanta – Lilian amenazaba con tirar el closet dónde estaba Lena desde el tercer piso al césped, por la ventana, supongo que es por ese trauma que nació sus tres personalidades incluyéndola – resumió ella

\- Maldita sea – respondió Maguie y las hermanas Danvers asintieron.

\- Osea si ahora digo que ambas lograron salir del closet, ¿estaría bien, no? – intentó en broma Alex, broma que realmente hizo reír a todos por el doble sentido y el inteligente juego de palabras.

Sí, maldita sea sí, ambas lograron salir del closet.

Y a Lena, ser acurrucada por su novia robándole besos cada nada, haciendo que ella se sienta muy amada.

Todos durmieron ese día en el departamento de Kara, a pasar la mona, en familia, cómo debía ser.

...

Nota:

\- El próximo capítulo será el final


	6. ¿Rutina?

Capítulo VI: ¿Rutina?

Advertencia: el final

A partir de aquello, Lena pasó más noches durmiendo con su novia, ella adoraba eso y Kara aún más.

Por el simple hecho.

El sólo hecho de ver a su novia despertar cada día, era demasiado preciado para ella. Lena tenía un ritual, y ella adoraba cada paso de él.

Primero su naricita se movía cómo oliendo algo muy rico, después emitía un gritito muy adorable, un ruidito muy rico, algo parecido a un gemido, a un zumbido muy delicado, después pasaba su mano por un ojito sobando su ojito suavemente, para finalmente emitir un gran bostezo sumamente adorable, estirando ambos bracitos hacia atrás y con eso, su belleza, abría sus grandes y lindos ojitos verdes.

\- Mierda – susurraba Kara cada vez, admirándola cada vez, cómo si fuera la primera vez, igual o más fascinada que aquel entonces.

\- ¿Kar? – preguntaba ella con un muy lindo bostezo y Kara acudía a ella cómo hipnotizada por la voz de su bebé.

\- ¿Sí mi amor? – preguntaba ella para después arrullarla por la adorabilidad personalizada que era su novia – awww – la arrullaba ella al ver que Lena abría sus bracitos enormemente para recibir su abrazo y beso de desayuno.

\- Desayuno de campeones Kar – decía ella y Kara más encantada imposible.

Así iniciaban sus días ambas, con la presencia de la otra.

Muy enamoradas ambas, ya sea en el departamento de Kara o el departamento de Lena.

…

¿Y con Lee?

Con Lee no existía rutina, los escenarios variaban, la sensación, sin embargo, no, sólo crecía cada vez más, ambas buscaban que sea simplemente genial, sensación a hogar, a cobijo, a amor.

Lee volvió a aparecer semanas después cuando ocurrió un corto circuito causado por unos idiotas en los pisos menores, causando el apagón en todo el edificio.

\- Mierda Lee – susurró Kara ni bien ocurrió el apagón con un fuerte estruendo, corriendo hacia el piso de Lena, encontrándola recostada en el sofá con una manta encima contando cómo quién juega a las escondidas.

Kara entró con la llave que Lena le había dado hace mucho - ¿Lee? – preguntó desde la puerta y Lee se rió desde su lugar en el sofá con una risa traviesa cómo quién sabe que ha sido descubierto en las escondidas.

\- Lee, mi bebé – le dijo Kara yendo a verla y a abrazarla en el sofá atraída por la intensa adorabilidad de su pequeña niña.

\- Kar has tardado, 18 segundos – le dijo que es hasta dónde ella había contado, jugando a las escondidas con ella.

\- Esta vez llegué más rápido – contestó Kara besando a su niña en la cabecita, ambas sentadas en el sofá a oscuras y Kara viendo el puchero que ponía su Lee, propuso – armemos un fuerte – le dijo y Lee asintió muy feliz ante la idea.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo a continuación - es ayudarme a acomodar los cojines, mover los sillones individuales – dijo haciéndolo, moviendo los sillones individuales – sentarte en el centro de todo, en el piso sobre la alfombra mullida – ayudando a su Lee para que se siente en el centro – mientras yo – añadió - voy a por unas sábanas y colchas – sentenció dejando a su Lee con el móvil y la linterna prendida, ella en camino a traer otras.

Y en el camino que Lee se quedó ahí sentada, Kara se fue hacia el armario que estaba metros más allá fingiendo chocarse con las cosas a oscuras – ouchhh - haciendo que su Lee se ría y suelte carcajadas.

Kara amaba ese sonido, esos ruiditos, ella haría de todo para que así siga ocurriendo, esa vez y todas las veces que pueda y quiera, para escuchar todo el tiempo que pueda a su Lee reír y ser ella misma, ser esa adorable niña de cinco años, que sólo quiere jugar y poder ser una niña.

Unos cuantos minutos después, no tantos, ya que en cada cuarto de la casa de Lena estaba dispuesto lo que se llamaba el "kit de emergencias" que básicamente se trataba de:

"El Kit de Lee": linternas, mantas mullidas que olían delicioso, libros para colorear, cuentos, rompecabezas, juegos, leche en lata e insumos para preparar leche chocolatada, galletas rellenas, música en un ipod, en fin, todo lo que necesitaría un niño para pasar tiempo y jugar.

Y "el Kit de Lex": un bate de béisbol, una cuerda, una soda y a falta de porno, muchas fotos de Kara en bikini, acertijos múltiples, y nada más ya que cuando Kara quiso poner esposas mullidas, Lex había dicho – kinki, me gusta – con un guiño muy coqueto, así qué no, las esposas no entraron en ese kit.

Ambas armaron ese Kit, Kara y sus tres "yo", así que Kara no tuvo que fingir demorarse mucho sólo para hacer cualquier ruido y seguir escuchando las carcajadas de Lee, ella encontró lo que necesitaba y regresó para armar su fuerte.

Tender las mantas, sujetarlas con la base de cada sillón, esparcir almohadones, calentar la leche chocolatada con la cocina a gas y unos cerillos que siempre guardaba porsiacaso en todos los bolsillos de todos sus pantalones y faldas.

Ni bien armado el fuerte, colocando dos linternas de cada lado, iluminado el espacio adentro del fuerte, Kara y Lee estaban listas para pasar su apagón leyendo libros que fascinaban a Lee, que tenían sonidos y que mostraban lo que ocurría en el zoológico.

\- Cuéntame más de los leones – pedía Lee encantada recostada en el pecho de Kara mientras ella leía y hacía los sonidos de los animales para hacerla reír con ellos.

Así, fue cómo las encontró Sam al correr a su departamento por Lee, encontrando a ambas riendo, comiendo y bebiendo galletas con leche chocolatada mientras leían y reían adentro.

\- Ohhh, ¿puedo entrar? – preguntaba Sam desde el borde del fuerte

\- Samy, Samy – le llamaba emocionada Lee desde adentro

\- Pasa Samy – le llamó Kara haciéndole sonrojar por el diminutivo de su nombre, qué claramente sólo lo usaba Lee, Lex, Lena y ahora ella también.

Y con eso Samy entró y disfruto de una noche de pijamadas a la cual después se reunieron Alex y Maguie, quienes trajeron pizza y yogurt.

\- Pizaaaaaaa – decía Lee emocionada

\- Pizaaaaaaaa – también vitoreaba Kara feliz de poder encontrar el cielo en este pedacito de fuerte.

Alex y Maguie, ambas de la pareja ya acostumbrándose a Lee y amando cada parte de ella, sobretodo pidiendo a Kara que a cada que apareciera Lee, le llamasen para pasar con ella, su tiempo de "tías" cómo se habían denominado ambas, Lee era demasiado adorable que todas ellas querían estar con ella.

Mismo que Samanta estaba más que agradecida por todo, y sobretodo por Kara quién amaba a su hermana y su hermana a ella.

Ella jamás pensó que su vida sería tan genial, la de ella y la de su hermana, y el hecho de poder experimentar todo esto, era simplemente genial, abrumador de la mejor manera, una sensación infinita a hogar.

…

¿Y con Lex?

Él era un cretino pero divertido, siempre insinuándose a Kara, comentando chistes y casi todo en doble sentido, a quién le gustaba practicar artes marciales, llaves, flexiones, siempre estaba activo y sobretodo siempre era sobreprotector.

En su caso si había una pequeña rutina cuando Kara estaba con Lex, la principal, evitar que Lex entre en problemas con cualquier capullo que lo provoque.

Kara al haber pasado un mes de relación con Lena, y aunque al experimentar contadas veces con Lex, había encontrado una forma infalible de poder controlarlo y eso era un pequeño beso en la mejilla y un guiño coqueto si es que Lex se ponía difícil, así de adorable era Lex cuando quería.

Kara había descubierto que, con una pequeña acción, podía controlarlo, tal cómo un beso casto, o un guiño y esa sola imagen, le hacía amar mucho más a Lena.

Ella no sabía cómo era posible, pero cada día más, la amaba más, y aunque Lena pudo tener miedo de que sea al revés y qué se canse. El panorama era totalmente opuesto, Kara la amaba cada día más y Lena al notarlo, lo hacía también, cada día más, a ella misma, a sus tres "yo" y a su novia Kara.

Eh incluso al pasar más tiempo con Lex, él se había amoldado a Kara, su comportamiento, las cosas que decía y que hacía, él era un cretino, pero uno divertido, hasta bordeando lo dulce y lo amoroso con Kara.

Incluso Lex había caído en el amor por Kara.

…

¿Y con Lena, después de Lee, después de Lex?

La emergencia de cada cual era increíblemente agotador para ella.

Y Kara, aunque a veces no pudo estar junto a Lee o a Lex en todas las veces que se presentaron y todas las veces que se presentarían en el futuro, si prometió estar después de la emergencia de cada personalidad, sobretodo después de cada cual y eso era una promesa que ella cumpliría a rajatabla.

Después de cada una, Lena despertaba muy agotada emocionalmente, la primera vez que despertó en el regazo de Kara en el hospital, fue de miedo, por estar desorientada, por el miedo a mostrarse así ante Kara, a ser vulnerable con el miedo a perderla.

Pero ahora, sabiendo que no era posible que eso suceda, la posibilidad a perderla, el despertar siendo Lena, seguía siendo agotador emocionalmente, más siempre se sintió amada y cobijada en los brazos, en el regazo, en el sofá, en la cama, en el grass, en dónde sea que despertarse, siempre lo hacía junto a Kara, y el sólo hecho de que así ocurra, le traía una sonrisa enorme a su rostro, una que contagiaba a Kara y que hacía arrullarle – awww bebé – al ser ella tan adorable, exquisitamente muy adorable – mierda bebé, estás hermosa – le decía cada vez Kara y cada vez Lena decía casi lo mismo - ¿así tan, tan así? – le preguntaba.

\- Y sí – respondía siempre Kara – estás muy hermosa así – y antes de que Lena lo intente siquiera refutar, Kara decía siempre teniendo a Lena entre sus brazos dijo – así, con tu pelito despeinadito y en ondas, cómo león que ha pasado por una chimenea – haciendo reír a Lena que al miraba encantada cómo quién mira a una maravilla, de la misma manera en que la miraba Kara – y ya sabes que me encantan los leones, amo a los leones – Lena asintió, su novia adoraba a los leones ,así que la comparación no hacía más que adorarla a ella.

\- A Lee le encantan los leones también ¿por qué será? – preguntó divertida y ambas se miraron y rieron, regalándose besitos cortos robados, dados, otorgados, ambas sabiendo que el amor de Kara por los leones se había traspasado a la nena adorable que era Lee.

\- Y pues – continuó Kara – con tu pelito así, con tus ojos color verde, que tanto adoro – y sí, Lena volvió a asentir, ambas adoraban también el color verde, uno de los colores más importantes en el mundo, el color de todo lo importante, de la naturaleza, de la esperanza, de la hierva activa y feliz, las plantitas me refiero, el dinero, los duendes, etc, etc, etc, todo lo importante – tus hoyuelos, amor, amo tus hoyuelos – haciendo a Lena regalarle una de sus sonrisas más grandes.

Y awww, todo tú, todo tú, bebé, amo todo de ti, el verte despertar, el mirarme y sonreír enormemente, el regalarme un abrazo profundo y apretado, uno de oso baboso, uno de osos querendón y muy enamorado – dijo con gran sonrisa cómplice a la de su Lena.

\- ¿Muy enamorado, dices? – preguntó ella con su ceja sexy

\- Y Ohhhh esa ceja, madre mía, esa ceja va a ser mi muerte Lena – continuó Kara dándole un besito esquimal, ese que se dan con las narices, ese que es uno de los más íntimos y más amorosos siempre.

Sí Lena, estoy muy enamorada de ti, te amo – le confesó lo que ya ambas sabían mirándole profundamente, perdiéndose una en la mirada de la otra, más enamoradas imposibles.

\- Te amo también – le contestó Lena antes de ambas perderse en un increíble beso apasionado, uno dónde acaba una y se pierde la otra, una en dónde ambas dejan de ser ambas, para convertirse en una.

\- Te amo – susurró una vez Kara – te amo – contestó la otra entre susurros, miradas, silencios cómplices – te amo – susurrado de ambas – entre besitos cortos y profundos, muchos besitos.

.

.

.

\- Y a cada parte de ti – dijo finalmente Kara – sobre todo a cada parte de ti – le repitió.

\- Más te vale – le dijo ella atrapada en sus brazos, recostada en su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos, una acurrucada en la otra – el doctor dice que siempre podrían aparecer más.

\- Pues me encantará conocerlas a todas ellas Lena, a todas, voy a amar a todas – acotó Kara firmemente con decisión – no hay forma que algo me haga huir de ti, no hay forma – añadió.

\- Y no hay forma de que nada me haga huir de ti tampoco – le contestó Lena

Ambas después de eso se fueron al dormitorio a pasar la media tarde que era, acurrucadas a ver una peli, a simplemente ser ellas, ser felices plenamente tal cómo eran.

\- Eres perfecta cómo eres – le decía Kara recostada en su cama con Lena que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, acurrucada con ella - así, tal como eres, con todas tus "yo" – decía cariñosamente besando la manito de Lena amorosamente agradeciendo mentalmente que Lex no había estado golpeando nada y no tenía los nudillos magullados, su manito estaba muy bella, muy rica, así tal cómo era.

Lena se levantó un ratito y besó a su novia cómo respondiéndole que sí, ella era perfecta tal cómo era y con todos sus "Yo" encima, le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta de tal cosa y aceptarse tal cómo era, pero finalmente lo había hecho, ella era muy feliz de aceptarlo y admitirlo.

Al rato de estar ambas acurrucadas, Kara empezó a reírse, y al rato a carcajear hasta ponerse roja, Lena sorprendida gratamente y muy feliz de verla así, se sentó en la cama y ayudó a Kara a recostarse mejor sobre su cabecera, a modo que ella esté sentada y no pueda atragantarse de tanto que se reía, tanto que se puso muy rojita a la par que no dejaba de mirar amorosamente a su Lena.

Pasaron unos minutos para que ella pueda calmarse…

\- Mi amor ¿qué recordaste? – le preguntó divertida al ver a su Kara ya sólo con rastros de la risa que le embargaba y que ahora podía contestarle, besando sus manitas entrelazadas.

\- Recordé – le contó Kara suavecito para ver una de las expresiones tan adorables de su bebé, apostaba ella que se daría – que el martes estando con Lex, yo cocinando y él a poca distancia de mí – contaba ella

\- Oh no, ya me acordé – soltó Lena rojita cómo tomate un tanto avergonzada escondiéndose en ese lugar secreto que tanto amaba Lena, el espacio entre su cuello y su pecho.

\- Awww amor – le arrullaba Kara – déjame ver tu carita hermosa – le pidió y cuándo Lena lo hizo le dio un beso muy dulce, así ambas rojitas se miraron, ambas divertidas, Kara continuó – recordé a Lex, y el hecho de que textualmente, cito amor – narraba a Lena quién ya sabía lo que venía y se ponía más rojita – "te quiero follar hasta que tus ojos se volteen blancos" – narró con voz sexy

\- Mierda - susurró Lena

\- "…quiero follarte hasta que te desmayes, despertarte comiéndote y seguir hasta que te desmayes otra vez" – contó Kara rojita y Lena tragó grueso por la imagen mental.

\- Y ¿sabes? – le preguntó a su amor que asintió, ambas entrelazando las manos – aunque me río por el tono que usó – Lena asintió conociendo a Lex – que usaste amor – Lena asintió – me calentó mucho – le dijo ante una Lena que asintió rojita al igual que Kara – y sé que alguna vez quiero hacerlo, osea no es qué te engañe ¿verdad? – preguntó indecisa, no sabía cómo era la nomenclatura para nombrar esa situación.

\- No me engañarás, después recordaría todo y mierda Kar – soltó ella incapaz de encontrar otra palabra mejor

\- Yeahhh – soltó Kara asintiendo y siguió – pero primero quiero hacer el amor contigo "mi Lena" – le dijo y Lena se derritió de amor por su novia, asintiendo y besándola en consenso a lo dicho, Kara siguió – quiero hacer el amor contigo, y después de eso estaría de acuerdo con lo que decidieses mi amor – le dijo completamente enamorada de Lena y ambas se besaron tiernamente, ambas amándose con cada parte de su ser.

Ambas muy de acuerdo.

Ambas, una muy enamorada por la otra.

\- Te amo – susurró Lena

\- Te amo – susurró Kara con un beso en la cien de su Lee – te amo – susurró otra vez esta vez sobre sus labios en un beso apasionado – te amo – susurró por tercera vez en la mejilla y con el guiño que Lex amaba.

Ella le susurró tres veces "Te Amo", una por cada personalidad, y muchas veces después demostrándolo día a día, amándose una a la otra con cada parte de su ser.

\- Te amo – susurró Lena sobre sus labios.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo. – susurró Kara.

…

Fin.

…

Nota:

\- Ufff, un capítulo muy mullido, cómo debía ser, hemos llegado al final de esta historia corta, muchas gracias, con mucho respeto por lo tratado, desde mi posición.

\- Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, te espero en la siguiente... #Supercorp


End file.
